


[Podfic] Adrenaline

by AceOfTigers



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Furious 7 (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Missing The Bullets, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofAdrenalineby astolat.Author's Summary:“Are you kidding me, O’Conner?”Brian had the nerve to glare at him. “I’m not doing it on fucking purpose!”“For Christ’s sake,” Dom said.“Fuck you, Toretto, you’re the one who drove usbetween skyscrapers,” Brian said.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103824) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  
  


### Details

 **Length:** 00:12:44  
**Size:** 8.27 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Adrenaline - MP3](https://archive.org/download/fatf-adrenaline-by-astolat/FastAndTheFurious_Adrenaline_byAstolat.mp3)

### Credits

 **Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded November 2019.  
> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
